I Love You
by KennyxButtman
Summary: Based on Casa Bonita. Butters can't stop replaying what Cartman said in his head so he gets some helpful advice that might or might not work out in his favor.


You know, considering CartmanxButters is my favorite pairing, you'd think I would've written a ton by now but this is my only one. Oh well~. I'll probably make more in the future. Anyway, Casa Bonita is my favorite episode and I absolutely LOVE the Buttman confession sooo yeah3.

South Park and all the characters mentioned belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker~.

xxx

_Eric, you're the best friend in the whole world. I-I love you. I love you too man I just arghar you look so delicious! Must eat your brains! WOAHHH! _

Those were the words kept running through nine year old Leopold "Butters" Stotch's mind. The words happened when Eric Cartman was pretending that the cannibals had destroyed South Park in order for him to be allowed to go to Kyle Broflovski's party at Casa Bonita.

Cartman had helped Butters supposedly be safe from them and Butters couldn't help letting those words slip out of his mouth. However, what made him curious is that the fat boy said them back and didn't make him of fun or call him a faggot like he normally did.

Though, Butters still wasn't sure if Cartman meant what he said considering he was known for lying and he has tricked the poor blonde before. Butters recalled the time that Cartman said he would help him when his parents called since he was grounded so he could go with Kyle and Stan Marsh to City Wok. Knowing Cartman, he decided to fool around and made Butters be abused when his parents came home.

Butters sighed as he sat on a rock near Stark's Pond, one of his favorite places to hang out. He decided to pick up a stick and traced a picture on the ice, which ended up being Cartman's head.

Butters looked at it, "He says some words he might not even mean and now I can't stop thinking about him. Gosh if my parents knew I'd be grounded for sure…"

Butters sighed as he started tracing in the ice again and frowned at the results, "Of course I put Eric + Leopold with a big heart around it…"

He then scratched out his messages with the stick and put it down, "Gosh darnit! I bet Eric isn't even thinking about this!"

"About what?"

Butters jumped in surprise and turned around, "O-Oh hey Kenny! You scared me!"

Kenny McCormick smiled, "Sorry but anyway you bet Cartman isn't even thinking about what?"

Butters blushed lightly, "Y-You heard that?"

Kenny nodded and sat down on the snow next to the rock, "Well you were pretty loud. I was walking by over there and heard you so I wanted to find out what was up."

Butters blushed more and started rubbing his knuckles together nervously, "Oh well it's nothing…"

"I'd believe if you weren't yelling before," Kenny said as he drew a pair of boobs in the snow.

Butters frowned, "Kenny…"

Kenny continued to trace, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Butters sighed as he thought to himself, 'It couldn't hurt to tell someone…'

Butters stopped rubbing his knuckles and looked at the other blonde, "W-Well remember when Cartman put me in that refrigerator?"

Kenny nodded as he put the stick down and smiled at his masterpiece, "Yup, it wasn't that long ago right?"

Butters nodded as well, "Yeah so when I asked him if he was going to come with me, he told me it was too late for him and w-well…"

Butters stopped and looked down as he started to rub his knuckles together again which made Kenny blink in confusion, "Well? Did you guys have sex?"

Butters' eyes widened as he blushed deeper and pick his head up, "N-No! I-I just let it slip and he didn't stop me! In fact he said it back!"

"Let what slip?" Kenny asked.

"I-I love you…" Butters said.

Kenny snickered, "So Cartman IS a fag."

"W-Well I'm not sure because I don't know if he meant it or not…" Butters said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you just ask him? I mean I'm sure he remembers it…even if he is an idiot," Kenny said.

"B-But Kenny what if Eric DOES deny it and reject me?"

Kenny sighed, "Butters don't be like Kyle."

Butters blinked in confusion and stopped rubbing his knuckles together, "Be like Kyle?"

Kenny nodded, "I've been pushing Kyle to admit his feelings for Stan directly to him for sometime now but of course he won't do it because Stan's dating Wendy."

"So Kyle's afraid of rejection and Stan denying him a chance?" Butters asked.

"That's right," Kenny said.

Butters frowned, "Poor Kyle…"

Kenny shrugged, "He's hurting himself by doing it. Anyway, I'm sure Cartman's home sitting on his fatass watching right now so why don't you go talk to him now?"

Butters started rubbing his knuckles together again, "I-I don't want to bother him if he's watching something important…"

Kenny snickered, "Cartman watching something important? Butters he's just watching Terrance and Phillip. I mean I know that show kicks ass but what you have to say to him is WAY more important."

"I-I guess so…I just hope he doesn't get awful sore at me…"

"Who cares if he does? He's just sitting on his ass I told you," Kenny said as he stood up.

"Where ya going?" Butters asked as he once again stopped rubbing his knuckles together.

"I have plans with Stan and Kyle. I was talking a walk to check out girls since I had some extra time but then I heard you talking to yourself about Cartman so I was curious as you know. Anyway, I'll see you later, good luck with fatass," Kenny said as he waved.

Butters waved back and smiled, "Thanks Kenny!"

"Anytime," Kenny said and with that he walked off to Stan's house.

Butters sighed as he stared at the ice, "I guess I better go now…"

He then stood up and made his way to Cartman's house. Once he arrived, Butters stood there for about a minute until he finally gained the courage to knock on the door.

"MEEEM! SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR!" was what Butters immediately heard which made him smile a little, "At least he knows somebody's here…not me specifically but still…"

A minute later, Butters knocked again which only pissed off Cartman more, "God damnit! Fine I'll get it!"

Butters waited until the door was opened then smiled, "Hey Eric!"

"…I get up to answer the door and it's yew…whut a waste of time," Cartman said with annoyance in his voice.

Butters frowned, "Aw heck Eric, I'm not a bad fella!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. Whut do yew want anyway?"

"W-Well I wanted to talk to you about something," Butters said as he rubbed his knuckles together.

"I'm busy," Cartman said.

"B-But Eric it's important! Please it won't take long!" Butters said with a begging tone.

Cartman grinned, he always loved when someone begged for something, especially for him, "Whut do I get from this?"

"Well…the faster I talk to ya, the faster I'll be outta your way," Butters said as he hoped it would hook Cartman so he could go in.

Cartman stood there for a second and thought about it aloud, "Hmm…that's true…alright yew can come in but it BETTER be quick faggot."

Butters smiled, "It will be!"

Cartman stepped aside and Butters walked in as he smiled bigger, he felt pretty honored that Cartman didn't slam the door in his face. Butters made his way to the couch and sat down then watched as Cartman waddled his way over to the couch.

Cartman sat down and went back to watching Terrance and Phillip, "Now whut is it?"

"W-Well it would be a lot easier to talk to you if you were looking at m-me…" Butters said nervously.

Cartman rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fine."

Cartman grabbed the remote and clicked off the television then looked at Butters. The blonde blushed lightly and stared back at him for about a minute until Cartman spoke up to break the silence.

"Well? Are yew just going to stare or say something?"

This only made Butters blush more as he shook his head," S-Sorry Eric…anyway I…"

"Yew whut?" the brunette asked.

"I-I came to talk to you about a conversation we had…"

"We've had a lot of conversations Butters," Cartman said.

Butters gulped, "I-It was a certain conversation."

"Okay, which one then?" Cartman asked.

Butters grew silent and rubbed his knuckles together which made Cartman sigh in annoyance," For the love of god Butters! Just spit it out already!"

Butters was hesitant at first, "I-It…it was one where during it we said I love you to each other!"

Cartman thought about it for a second, "…The con-ohhh yew mean the one we had when I put yew in the fridge to hide from the cannibals because I wanted to go to Casa Bonita."

Butters frowned, "Y-Yes that one…"

"Well whut about it?" Cartman asked.

"I-I wanted to know if you meant what you said…t-that you loved me?"

Cartman instantly burst out laughing, "AH HAHAHAHA! Yew seriouslah thought I meant that? Oh mah god AH HAHAHA! Butters yew are such a faggot! I knew yew loved me and now I have proof!"

Butters was now on the verge of tears and stood up, "I-I should have never listened to Kenny…I knew someone like you would never love me…"

"Yew seriouslah listened to that poor piece of shit? Butters, yew are more of a faggot than I thought," Cartman said in a matter of fact tone.

Butters wiped his eyes, "E-Eric Cartman I'm never talking to you again!"

And with that Butters ran for the door which made Cartman roll his eyes when the door was slammed, "Like I need to talk to Butters. Hell he's doing me a favor."

Cartman turned his head back to the television then turned it back on and started laughing at Terrance and Phillip again.

Two weeks later, Cartman hadn't heard a word from Butters still. He honestly didn't care…much. It so did not affect him when Butters would greet Kenny, Stan and Kyle then completely ignore him. He so did not did not miss using Butters for his schemes. That just wasn't his style considering he wasn't a faggot.

Cartman looked across the room and frowned when he saw Butters laughing with Jimmy then shook his head.

'Butters can just get a pipe shoved up his ass for all I care…stupid ass faggot,' Cartman thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Garrison walked in.

"Okay children quiet down. Today you are doing a project in pairs and I'm picking. Kenny you're with Kyle, Stan you're with Wendy, Jimmy you're with Timmy, Craig you're with Clyde, Eric you're with Butters-"

Cartman instantly smacked his hand against the desk, "Mr. Garrison I refuse to be with that faggot!"

"Watch your mouth Eric and you have no choice so deal with it! Anyway-"

"No I don't have to deal with this shit! America is a free countrah! I can do whutevah the hell I want!" Cartman said angrily.

"That's it! Eric go to the principal's office NOW!"

"Fine! I will because it's better than this bullshit!"

Cartman got up, walked to the door and slammed it, which made Butters frown, 'A-Am I really THAT bad to work with? I guess he does hate me…'

"Anyway Butters you'll be with blah blah…"

Butters would have loved to hear the rest but he was too busy getting caught up in thoughts, 'M-Maybe I'll just talk to him afterschool…I-I mean I know I told him I'd never talk to him again but gosh I miss him…'

Finally, after hours of waiting for it, Butters heard the bell ring and smiled. Cartman hadn't returned to class since he left but Butters assumed he was just ditching. His assumption had been right considering he saw Cartman sitting on the floor by his locker.

Butters smiled and ran over, "Eric! Hey Eric!"

Cartman looked over and tensed up then muttered to himself, "Oh god not him…"

Before the fat boy could get up and ran away, Butters sat down next to him still smiling, "How long have you been out here?"

Cartman didn't make eye contact, "I thought yew were never talking to me again."

Butters frowned, "Aw Eric I didn't mean it…I was just sore is all…I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…"

"Psht, yew think I was hurt yew didn't talk to me? Hell no, mah life was WAY better when yew were ignoring me," Cartman said as he still didn't make eye contact.

Butters sniffed, "A-Am I that bad to you Eric? Do you seriously not like me at all?"

Cartman looked around the halls and was in shock that the hallway had cleared so quickly. Though it was lucky for him considering he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say.

"Butters I swear to god if yew tell anyone and I mean ANYONE whut I'm about to say, I'll rip off yewr balls with mah bare hands and give them to Kinny to eat," Cartman said as he finally made eye contact with the blonde.

Butters gulped, "I-I promise Eric…please don't rip off my balls and give them to Kenny…"

Cartman took a deep breath, "No Butters I don't completelah hate yew or think yew are so terrible. Though yewr faggyness can get annoying. I also kinda sorta slightly consider yew to be mah friend…m-maybe even…best friend because yew suck less than Kinny, Stan and Kahl."

Butters' face beamed with excitement, "R-Really?"

"Do I lie Butters?"

Butters gulped, "U-Um…w-well…"

Cartman put his hand, "Don't answer that faggot."

"A-Alright then…"

There was silence between the two for a few minutes until Butters spoke up, "I-I know this doesn't mean anything but…I-I still love you…"

"Butters, I know I'm awesome and everyone loves me but whut do yew love specifically?"

Butters blushed and looked down as he rubbed his knuckles together nervously, "W-Well…I-I think you're cute, smart, caring when you want to be, you don't back down easily, and well…I guess I just love everything…e-even your negative habits."

Cartman blinked and mentally smacked himself for the butterflies that were multiplying in his stomach, "Yew do?"

Butters nodded, "I always got this warm feeling around you but I never knew what it meant until I had that dream…then it all just fell into place."

"Whut kind of dream was this?"

Butters blushed, "U-Um…w-well…I guess I was a princess and you were this prince trying to save me from a dragon…when you succeeded you swept me off my feet and kissed me…"

Butters paused and blushed more then continued, "I-It was the best feeling in the world Eric but I know how you feel so…"

Cartman looked around again, "Well…"

Butters looked at him, "Well what?"

"One gay kiss won't kill me…"

Butters' eyes widened, "R-Really? Ya meant it Eric?"

"Keep it down or I'll take it back!" Cartman scolded.

Butters nodded, "S-Sorry Eric…I just didn't know it would ever happen…"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah now come here so we can get this over with."

Butters did as he was told and leaned in while Cartman did the same. When their lips met, it felt like fireworks were exploding through each other's bodies. The sensation was just so…amazing.

Cartman had meant for it to be a quick kiss but the deeper the kiss got, the longer it went on. Cartman was at first disgusted with himself but he quickly blew it off. He wasn't super happy about it but he accepted it so it wouldn't eat away at him anymore.

He, the amazing and stunning Eric Cartman loved the faggy and lame Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

After about five minutes, the two finally parted for air. Their cheeks were both flushed and they panted as they stared into each other's eyes.

Cartman was the first to look away as he cleared his throat, "Butters yew tell a soul and-"

"You'll rip off my balls and give them to Kenny…but Eric?"

"Whut is it Butters?"

"Did you…enjoy it?" Butters asked nervously.

Cartman sighed, "It…wasn't…terrible…"

Butters smiled, "Great. Anyway I should be getting home so I don't get grounded…"

Butters got up to leave but was quickly pulled back down by Cartman, "Oh no yew don't faggot."

"B-But Eric I…"

"Shut up."

Butters did as he was told and sat there but was shocked when he felt Cartman's finger intertwine with his. He looked at Cartman who was smiling a little and staring straight ahead. Hell, Butters didn't care if he got grounded for being late because right now, he seriously felt like he was on cloud nine and damn it, it was the best feeling ever.

Butters also didn't care if him and Cartman ended up being special friends because Cartman's presence was alone was enough to make the blonde boy happy. But for now he'd pretend they were something which caused Butters to smile and squeeze Cartman's fingers lightly, which only made them both smile more.


End file.
